Два ежа под елкой
by Azune Wakana
Summary: К чему может привести обычное украшение елки?    Предупреждение: яой, М рейтинг     Фанфик написан в подарок моей сестре.


Название: Два ежа под елкой

Автор: Shadzie-kun

Рейтинг: NC-17

Пейринг: Шэдоу/Сильвер

Жанр: romance, PWP

Размер: мини

Предупреждения: яой

Саммари: К чему может привести обычное украшение елки?

От автора: Написано на челлендж от Амайи по фразе от Maria_Malfoy "Ёжик ёжика под ёлкой".

Шел декабрь.

В гостиной горел камин, обогревая комнату. На небольшом уютном диванчике, свернувшись в клубок, спал черно-красный ёж. Закутавшись в плед, он мирно посапывал, уткнувшись носом в подушку.

Вдруг в прихожей что-то загрохотало, заставив темного ежа проснуться. Сонно зевнув, он медленно поднялся с дивана и направился к источнику шума. Когда он вышел в прихожую, то увидел сидящего на полу белого ежа в окружении кучи коробок. Вокруг его шеи был обмотан бело-зеленый шарф, на котором лежал еще не растаявший снег.

- Эй, Сильвер, что случилось? – удивленно оглядывая развернувшуюся перед ним сцену, спросил темный еж.

- Все в порядке, Шэдоу, - Сильвер поднялся с пола и принялся убирать наведенный беспорядок. – Просто коробок было так много, что они закрывали мне весь обзор.

Шэдоу хмыкнул и принялся помогать белому ежу.

- Что в них? – поинтересовался он, кивая на коробки.

Сильвер удивленно посмотрел на него:

- неужели ты забыл?

- О чем? – Шэдоу принялся вспоминать, что может произойти в ближайшее время.

Сильвер вздохнул.

- Скоро Рождество, - напомнил он, глядя нВ мучения черного ежа. – Я решил начать украшать дом сегодня.

Шэдоу мысленно выругал себя за беспамятство, а Сильвер тем временем снова открыл входную дверь.

- Помоги мне затащить в дом елку, - оглянувшись, попросил белый ёж.

Шэдоу кивнул, и они оба вышли на улицу.

После нескольких минут мучений елка была наконец доставлена в гостиную и поставлена в углу неподалеку от камина. Два ежа плюхнулись на диван, переводя дыхание.

- Ну что, приступим? – немного отдохнув, спросил Сильвер.

_ Угу, - согласно кивнул Шэдоу, поднимаясь с места.

Сходив в прихожую за коробками, ежи уселись на мягкий ковер рядом с елкой, раскладывая украшения.

Через какое-то время колючие ветки рождественского дерева были увешаны разноцветными шарами, в которых отражался огонь камина. Пока еще выключенная гирлянда из цветных лампочек как змея обвилась вокруг елки.

- Осталось украсить верхушку, - оглядев всю эту красоту, сказал Сильвер.

- Сейчас посмотрю, что там еще есть, - Шэдоу начал рыться в коробке в поисках подходящей игрушки.

Вскоре не свет была извлечена большая пятиконечная звезда золотистого цвета.

- То, что надо! – одобрил белый ёж и сбегал на кухню, возвратившись обратно с табуреткой в руках.

Поставив ее рядом с елкой, Сильвер забрался на нее и, приняв из рук Шэдоу звезду, попытался достать до верхушки, но потерпел неудачу. Ему не хватало всего лишь пары сантиметров. Встав не цыпочки, белый ёж предпринял вторую попытку. Момент – и звезда красуется на верхушке елки.

Сильвер уже хотел было слезть с табуретки, но, неудачно поставив ногу, начал заваливаться на бок. Шэдоу среагировал мгновенно: он подхватил ежа, но не рассчитал, что тот окажется настолько тяжелым. Через мгновение черный ёж оказался на полу, а белый лежал у него на груди. Их лица были так близко, что Шэдоу мог чувствовать горячее дыхание Сильвера.

Осознав, в каком двусмысленном положении он находится, темный ёж попытался было встать, но Сильвер, положив ладони на его грудь, не дал ему это сделать.

- Сильвер? – смутившись, позвал Шэдоу.

Не обращая внимания , Сильвер лизнул черного ежа в щеку, что заставило того покраснеть.

- Ч-Что ты де… - заикаясь, начал Шэдоу, но белый ёж заткнул ему рот поцелуем, не давая договорить.

Воспользовавшись тем, что рот Шэдоу был приоткрыт, Сильвер проник в него языком, углубляя поцелуй.

Как не кричал разум черного ежа, что то, что происходит – неправильно, Шэдоу начали нравиться те ощущения, которые пробудил в нем Сильвер. Отмахнувшись от ненужных мыслей, темный ёж ответил на поцелуй.

Довольно ухмыльнувшись ему в губы, Сильвер начал ласкать языком язык Шэдоу, одновременно перебирая пальцами белый мех на его груди. От его действий черный ёж готов был заурчать, как кот.

Вскоре кислород в легких стал заканчиваться, и ежи разорвали поцелуй, ловя губами воздух.

Восстановив дыхание, Сильвер спустился ниже, покусывая чувствительную кожу на шее Шэдоу при этом лаская его живот. Черный ёж застонал, закрыв глаза от удовольствия. Рука Сильвера скользнула дальше, массируя внутреннюю сторону бедра, а потом и он сам спустился ниже.

- Сильвер, не на… Ах! – простонал Шэдоу, когда белый ёж, не дав ему возразить, лизнул головку его члена.

Сильвер победно улыбнулся, а потом провел языком по всей длине, снова заставляя Шэдоу застонать. Черный ёж чувствовал, что мышцы ног болезненно сжались, а в низу живота потяжелело. Но когда Сильвер взял уже порядком затвердевший член в рот, Шэдоу готов был закричать от нахлынувших чувств. Впившись пальцами в длинный ворс ковра, он изогнул спину, откинув голову назад.

Сильвер начал двигать головой. Ощущение горячего и влажного рта заставляло Шэдоу чувствовать приближение оргазма.

- О, да-а! – простонал он.

Сильвер оторвался от своего занятия.

- Тебе нравится? – спросил он, продолжая ласкать Шэдоу рукой.

- Да… - выдохнул тот.

- Я знаю кое-что, что понравится тебе больше, - хитро сказал Сильвер.

Шэдоу открыл глаза и посмотрел на белого ежа.

- И что же это? – поинтересовался он.

В ответ Сильвер лег на спину, раздвинув ноги. Шэдоу удивленно округлил глаза.

- Т-Ты… это… - язык заплетался так, что черный ёж не мог толком составить предложение.

Сильвер поднялся на локте.

- Ну же, Шэдоу, - соблазнительно проговорил он, вставая на четвереньки и подползая к черному ежу. – Ты ведь хочешь этого.

С этими словами он схватил Шэдоу за руку и дернул на себя. Теперь уже черный ёж оказался сверху. Сильвер обхватил его талию ногами, прижимаясь еще ближе и касаясь своим членом его. Шэдоу втянул сквозь зубы воздух, стараясь хоть как-то себя сдерживать. Сильвер начал тереться своей эрекцией о член темного ежа, двигаясь вверх-вниз.

Вот тут-то Шэдоу потерял всю свою выдержку. Он опрокинул Сильвера на спину, страстно впиваясь в его губы поцелуем. Белый ёж простонал, еще сильнее распаляя Шэдоу. Черный ёж скользнул рукой между ног Сильвера, обхватив пальцами его член и начиная двигать ладонью. Сильвер громко застонал, разрывая поцелуй. Шэдоу ускорил действия.

- А-ах, Ш-Шэдоу! – прокричал белый ёж и через какое-то время кончил себе на живот и на руку черному ежу.

Шэдоу вновь поцеловал Сильвера, а потом провел пальцами по его животу, собирая на них сперму. Поглаживая хвост белого ежа, он ввел два пальца в тесный проход, заставляя Сильвера вскрикнуть от боли и неожиданности. Подождав, пока тот привыкнет к ощущениям, черный ёж начал двигать пальцами, извлекая из него вскрики и стоны.

Сильвер чувствовал, что пальцы Шэдоу касаются его простаты. Волна удовольствия захлестнула его с головой.

- сделай меня своим… - простонал он, откидывая голову назад.

Его слова произвели нужный эффект на черного ежа. Он разместил головку своего члена у самого входа Сильвера.

- Ты готов? – спросил он.

Сильвер молча кивнул. Шэдоу подался вперед, проникая внутрь. Белый ёж закричал от боли, на его глазах проступили слезы. Шэдоу остановился.

- Пожалуйста, продолжай… - кое-как справившись со слезами, прошептал Сильвер.

Шэдоу осторожно начал двигаться, снова заставляя белого ежа вскрикнуть.

Вскоре боль стала постепенно утихать, и Сильвер начал получать удовольствие от размеренных толчков Шэдоу.

- Быстрее… - простонал он, и Шэдоу послушно ускорился.

Протяжный стон сорвался с губ обоих: новый темп доставлял еще больше удовольствия. Сильвер крепче обхватил Шэдоу за талию, заставив его р=проникать еще глубже.

- О, Боже, Сильвер, ты такой тесный! – прорычал черный ёж, толкаясь все сильнее и сильнее.

Его член касался чувствительного места Сильвера, заставляя его чувствовать приближение оргазма.

- Я… Я сейчас… - заикаясь, простонал он.

Поняв, что хотел сказать Сильвер, черный ёж ускорил темп.

- Ах-х! Ш… Шэдоу! - не выдержав, Сильвер кончил, громко закричав.

Его внутренние стенки еще теснее обхватили член Шэдоу. Двигаться стало сложнее. Темный ёж начал входить резкими толчками, а потом кончил, простонав имя своего партнера.

Сильвер чувствовал, что теплая сперма разливается внутри него. Белый ёж убрал ноги с талии черного, позволяя ему выйти. Шэдоу обессилено лег рядом с Сильвером, закрыв глаза. Тот пододвинулся ближе, положив голову к нему на грудь и обхватив руками за талию. Шэдоу открыл глаза и посмотрел на белого ежа.

- Сильвер? – позвал он.

- Ммм? – отозвался тот.

- а почему ты не воспользовался телекинезом, чтобы повесить ту звезду?

Сильвер приоткрыл один глаз и хитро посмотрел на Шэдоу.

- Тогда было бы не так весело, - хихикнув, ответил он.

Черный ёж хмыкнул и обнял Сильвера за плечи.

На улице сгущались сумерки. Догорал камин. В комнате царил полумрак.

Шэдоу поднялся на локте и дотянулся до переключателя на гирлянде. Вспыхнули яркие разноцветные огоньки, окрашивая стены комнаты яркими бликами и отражаясь в выпуклой поверхности стеклянных шариков. Два ежа заворожено смотрели на это зрелище.

- Как красиво! – восхищенно прошептал Сильвер.

- Да-а… - протянул Шэдоу, крепче прижимая белого ежа к себе и целуя его в щеку.

Сильвер сонно улыбнулся. Монотонное мигание лампочек усыпляло его, и он не заметил, как уснул, уткнувшись в белый мех на груди Шэдоу.

- Сладких снов, - прошептал черный ёж, гладя белого по колючкам.


End file.
